tentang kamu
by jena florn
Summary: taehyung sedang galau karena pacarnya dan datang pada jimin buat curhat. meski taehyung sadar betul, jimin jatuh cinta padanya [jimin taehyung vmin]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung from BTS**

 **Tentang kamu © jena florn**

(maaf untuk judul yang _wagu **)  
**_

 **Boyslove; VMin. Typos.  
**

 **Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan (lagi lagi) /don't slap me pls**

 **Seme!taehyung uke!jimin**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(taehyung sedang galau karena pacarnya dan datang pada jimin buat curhat. meski taehyung sadar betul, jimin jatuh cinta padanya [jimin taehyung vmin])

* * *

"Dia lain, Ji. Dia berubah, itu membuatku bingung."

Tae Hyung menghembuskan napas berat. Dia memandang hamparan lautan beberapa puluh meter di hadapannya. Tae Hyung baru menyadari kalau ternyata sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke sini. Duduk berdua dengan Park Ji Min di amben kayu di samping kedai kopi Kim Nam Joon untuk menikmati panorama laut.

"Berubah bagaimana?" tanya Ji Min.

"Dia jadi semakin posesif—maksudku… dia terlalu mengekangku. Kami sudah dua tahun lebih bersama, Ji, dia tidak pernah seberlebihan itu. Aku jadi terkejut. Kami bertengkar. Lihat pipiku, dia bahkan menampar pipiku."

Ji Min mengamati pipi kiri Tae Hyung yang diperlihatkan padanya. "Jadi kau merasa jengkel dan terhina, begitu?"

Tae Hyung diam. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang kembali bersuara.

"Te," panggil Ji Min.

Te, TaeTae; nama panggilan dari Ji Min untuk Tae Hyung. Spesial, dan kedengaran menggemaskan.

"Ya?"

"Mungkin dia tidak berubah, dia hanya membuka diri. Perubahan itu—sifatnya yang baru—mungkin saja itu memang dirinya yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan padamu. Jadi dia hanya mau menunjukkannya biar kau tahu. Dia ingin kau lebih mengenalnya."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Menurutku. Berubah dan ketambahan sifat itu beda."

"Aku hanya merasa kecewa, … aku bingung, Ji."

"Jangan bingung begitu. Kau kelihatan kacau, Te," ujar Ji Min. "Kalau memang cinta, maka kau pasti akan terus menerima dia."

Angin pantai sore itu semilir menerpa wajah Ji Min dan Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung membenahi duduknya. Menyeruput es moccacino-nya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke kejauhan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Tae Hyung. "… Kau bisa terus menerimaku?"

Ji Min mengerjap terkejut. Tidak siap pada arah pembicaraan Tae Hyung.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau tidak merasa kerepotan? Menerima kekurangan tidak mudah, Ji. Terlebih dalam kasus kita, aku sudah punya kekasih—ah, maksudku—"

"Cintaku padamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Ji Min terkekeh melihat ekspresi kikuk Tae Hyung. "Santai saja, Te. Aku mencintaimu itu urusanku. Ini perasaanku. Aku yang menanggungnya. Mau kau cinta aku atau tidak ya terserah, itu kan urusanmu."

Tae Hyung jadi semakin kikuk di tempatnya.

Ji Min kembali berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Tae Hyung, "Saat aku menyatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu waktu itu, aku bukan memintamu jadi pacarku, aku tidak butuh jawaban. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja; aku cinta kau. Makanya aku tetap di sisimu sebagai Ji Min- _ie_ -mu. Aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, soal bagaimana reaksimu pada apa yang kulakukan, terserahmu."

Diam-diam Tae Hyung mencuri pandang pada Ji Min lewat ekor matanya. Ji Min sepertinya tahu betul apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya, tidak seperti Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung jadi mempertanyakan cintanya pada sang kekasih yang selama ini ia umbar-umbar. Barangkali itu bukan cinta. Sebentar saja mendengar perkataan Ji Min, Tae Hyung jadi menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa cinta itu perihal memberi, menjaga, dan segala tindakan indah lain yang rela kau lakukan untuk orang lain secara cuma-cuma.

Tae Hyung masih diam. Tapi Ji Min kembali bersuara.

"Kau tahu persis kisah cinta Severus Snape untuk Lily Evan. Aku belajar cinta dari Severus. Cintanya indah, aku kagum. Aku ingin bisa mencintai dengan begitu murninya. Hanya saja, Severus tak pernah memberitahu Lily kalau ia mencintainya. Jadi Lily tidak tahu," ujar Ji Min. Jeda sejenak. "Aku memberitahumu kalau aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau tahu, Te. Bukan soal bahwa park Ji Min cinta kau, tapi soal bahwa Kim Tae Hyung pantas untuk dicintai."

"Begitu ya?" Tae Hyung menatap Ji Min. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Ji Min."

Ji Min menatap balik, matanya bersirobok dengan pasang iris jelaga Tae Hyung. Ia tersenyum dengan lengkungan sederhana yang tulus, dan kelihatan indah pun manis di mata Tae Hyung.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?" tanya Ji Min.

"Apa?"

"Senang bisa mencintaimu, Tae Hyung- _ie_."

* * *

End

Note: hanya secuil vmin story yang asem pahit. Bosen kok cerita bikinan jena isinya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan tokoh yg nerimo ing pandum gini? tolong jangan gampar saya, saya pun ngga paham kenapa tangan saya melulu ngetiknya cerita beginian. stagnan tanpa peningkatan -_-" ngapunten

terima kasih sudah baca :)

Pekalongan, 27 Maret 2017

Jena florn


End file.
